The Quiet One
by Lyris Mendax
Summary: You know it's the quiet ones you need to watch because you can never tell what they are thinking, and you never know, it may be the quiet one in your life that will completely change your world. a Hanazawa Rui x Makino Tsukushi story
1. Prologue

The Quiet One  
By Lyris Mendax  
Rated T ( for violence, and language )

This is my first Hana Yori Dango, fanfiction please keep in mind as you read this that I have seen some of the Anime and read a little of the manga, and the live action. I will try to be true to the characters, but they might slip a little OOC. This deals with a very hard subject, one that many have had to face in their life, in one form or another.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango and do this for the readers and my own enjoyment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It is always the quiet one's you need to be wary of. How many times had that been whispered and how many times had it been proven to be true.

He was the quiet one of the group the one that would keep most of his thoughts to himself, so few could ever really get close to him. Maybe that is why it had come as such a shock to so many, that his feelings would run as deeply as they did.

So they had a year together. Let them live that time in hot love, let her learn the truth about the man she had helped bring a little peace to. He would be here and ready for her. He would do what he loved doing the most. Giving her love without worry or question. To be her pillar, when all else tried to throw her to the ground and bury her under a sea of hate.

He was her first love and he would do all in his power to be her last love. A year was not that long of a time after all. Not when you had your whole life to be with the other. He was going to make him pay after the year was over, because she would be hurt by him, again. They might not even last the whole year, all the better. It would give him the chance to spill out his rage, and have a just reason for it.

How long had it been now? Three or four months? Just a little more time, and he knew something would happen. Their was a knock upon his door, for now he did not pay it much mind so lost was he to his own thoughts. He was not with his family, it had been easier to spend his time away from her, his temptations to find her and try to reason with her too great. He had made the promise of a year, just as they had been granted it, by that devious woman.

He had left a way for her to find him. She was the only one he wanted to have that kind of power, that place in his life. She was the only one who had that right. That light knock, called his attentions again. This time he moved and the door was opened. The darkness outside, could not hide her from him, her slight form was shaking with cold, and she looked like she had seen much better and happier times.

They stood for a long moment looking upon each other. A sniffle from her, a quiet smile from him, then the offer of open arms. It did not take long, she was in his hold, and he could feel his want for life returning again. Her hands tighten into fists holding the cloth of his shirt, her tears made a few stains form upon it, but he did not care. He never did when it came to her.

His hand moved to lightly stroke her hair, the silk like feel was a welcomed one. He had missed it so much, a little bit of greed upon his part as he took in a light sniff of her fresh scent. Even that had not changed. A soft kiss was placed upon her forehead, his arm moved to pull her closer to his body. He wanted to ask what was wrong; why she was here? He wanted a reason to hurt the one that had stolen her from his side, that first time. But sadly he had been blind to what he had a mistake he would never make again.

For now he held his words, just holding her was too important. He could feel the cold from the open door, he was partly worried that she had no coat on, he almost felt her whole body weaken in his hold. A quick move and she was lifted, cradled safely in his arms. A kick with his heel, as he turned and the door was slammed making it latch as it closed. Making her jump slightly at the sudden sound and press closer to his chest her shaky arms moving to hug herself just as she had tried to cling to him before.

He calmly took her to his room and sat with her upon the bed. Just happy for now that he was able to hold her, that she still needed him. He whispered soft words to her, as his hand still moved upon her hair. His lips would still seek to take small kisses, upon her soft skin that was slowly turning warmer, because of his hold, because of his care.

At last she had cried herself into a deep sleep, and still he was happy just to hold her. Slowly he moved, inching his way backwards, still keeping her in his strong safe hold. A pull of the covers, a shifting of both of their bodies, he had her laying upon the bed.

A soft sigh and he willed himself to have some kind of control. He moved to pull off her shoes then her socks. She had turned and her skirt had moved, showing him a bit of her long leg, then he stiffened in pure rage. Upon her thigh he could see it clearly.

A set of bruises that looked like the shape of strong fingers making a brutal grab. Almost absently he moved placing his own hand over it, as if to use his own fingers as a kind of measure. His marble like eyes filled with emotion for the first time in almost two years. He made no move to hide what he was feeling, mostly because no one would be here to see it.

He looked upon her tear stained face, almost wondering what other marks her clothing might be hiding. A light touch confirmed that she would be sleeping for a time so it would be safe for him to do more. Slowly her clothing was removed, and he saw more and more that filled him with a bitter rage.

How far had the monster gotten? How much damage was done to his treasured girl? He could not bring himself to remove the last bit of clothing that would have told him all of it. A soft sigh and he moved to pull a shirt upon her small form, covering most of the hateful marks upon her body.

Slowly he got himself ready for bed, and climbed in next to her another moment of greed on his part. He so wished to make sure that she was safe and sound. She whimpered in her sleep and he moved to take her in a light hold, pulling her close. Using his own body to try and sooth away her worries, to push away what might of happened to her.

He felt in his heart that he knew who was to blame for what had happened and he was going to pay, but for now he was going to help her feel ready to face the world once more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well this part is done the next is on it's way. Let me know how I am doing with it, the more input I get the more I will want to work upon this story.

Later all,  
Lyris


	2. Part 1 Realizations

The Quiet One  
Part 1 Realizations  
By Lyris Mendax  
Rated T ( for violence, and language )

The Regan, Thank you for the review as well but I am still trying to puzzle out what you are trying to tell me.

Thank you Aikawa I will keep working upon this story and hopefully it will be as great. Yes the last chapter was with Rui and Tsuksuhi. I had not put that because I wanted to people to read it with out having the preset in their mind of just how they are to act.

Thank you Lady Luna, you said it all and more is coming!

Milisant, Hmm a 'New' Rui.. that will I hope still have much of the old in him.

Yaya, I will try too

To any others I might have missed Thank You!! Oh ya, the reason your here, the next chapter. I do not know what happened but I seem to have a small bit of fluff in this chapter, oh well hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer:I do not own Hana Yori Dango and do this for the readers and my own enjoyment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning came too quickly for his liking, that happy chirping of small birds almost annoying as they gave a bright greeting to the rising sun. Only one thing made it seem better. Slowly his eyes opened and he was given the chance to see it. She rested unguarded and at last held by some kind of peace, now that she was bathed in the bright light he could see a hint of a mark upon her cheek.

For the first time he started to question the wisdom of his choice. Maybe he should have staid closer, so that he would have had a better chance of helping her. They all really knew what the monster was like. He could have told all of them that it would not have lasted for long.

His passions are too hot, that need of his, was never controlled. He would fight and fight until he would get what he wanted and he had already hit her a few times before. He had seen it once and had guessed about the other times. She would run to him and cry showing her pain only to him, but it had never been this bad. He had never seen her hurting like this before. Rui had let himself become blind to the signs of it. They all should have known that Tsukasa was like a ticking boom that would go off at any time.

She turned with a soft whimper, her hand moved and touched him, her eyes snapping open as soon as she felt his soft warm skin. That sleepy look, that melted into one of confusion was cute. Her soft gasp made him smile and before she could whisper a single word he moved taking hold of her and pulling her closer than what she had been before.

She blinked but made no move to back away. That told him a little more of how much she needed him, of how much had changed. At last he moved giving her a little space with out fully letting her go, his hands refused to move away, they stayed upon her body as if touching her told, him that she was really here in his room in his bed and in his light hold. "Hello again." He whispered as he nuzzled her soft hair, his hand moving upon her back, one holding her so firmly about her slender waist gripping at the hip. "I have missed you." He so wanted to say what was in his heart again, as openly as he had a few times before. He wanted to tell her that he understood and that he still loved her in so many ways. He would always show it with his touch, and the small ways he would move to help take care of her.

"I missed you too." She whispered and moved to sit up in the bed taking a little time to look about his room. He smiled and shifted the pillows so that she could sit with her back upon them. She started to frown a little when she saw that her clothing had been changed. Also because he was trying to pamper her. But this was not Tsukasa, she reminded herself. Rui never seemed to have any strings attached to what he was doing, or so she thought, maybe because she simply did not know what they where.

He could only give a soft chuckle and kissed her lightly upon the tip of her nose. "You better stop that look of yours strange girl, or you'll tempt me to do more." He loved to tease her, mostly because she was not like the other girls that had been about him. That got her to openly glare at him, and made him laugh. Then he did what he had threaten to do, he leaned in close to her and gave a soft kiss, just a touching of his lips to her own. He was partly startled when she made no move to pull away, but pulled a little closer and returned his light kiss.

Why was she kissing him back. The thought spun about in her mind, but it was just a light touching of lips right, nothing more than that. For a short moment she felt that stabbing feeling of guilt, then what happened flashed in her mind. She had no reason to feel any guilt or pain for doing this. 'I need, I need' her thoughts drifted then at last she moved away. Had they been like that for a few seconds? It felt like it was a longer amount of time to her.

"Can," she paused as if thinking upon what she really wanted. "We stay here for a time?" She asked like a small child once he moved away from her still holding onto her not trying to let go. He saw that ghost like look of pain in her eyes, he had a feeling that she would tell him of her pain soon. Then he would know of how to help her heal, and become whole once more.

"For as long as you want." He found himself whispering and moving so that he might sit-up in the bed next too her. "But what are we going to eat, if I sit here all day with you." He gave that soft almost boyish smile of his. One that had never changed even as he had turned in to more of a man, one that so few people could ever get out of him. The sun light played upon his chest and it just hit her that is was bare. She looked again to what was covering her a shirt a mans shirt that was used for sleeping in.

"Now that is a little bit of a problem." She whispered back, then as if food had been reason enough for it her stomach gave a soft grumble, making color wash over her cheeks, and most of her face.

"Just rest, I'll get us some food." He moved to stand. Now she could see that he was in the pants that matched the shirt that she was in. They sat upon his hips looking so ready to fall at any moment, the baggy legs of them touching upon the floor almost hiding his feet. He could feel her very eyes as they rested upon him, like she was trying to find a reason to say something anything to make him stay close to her side. He paused at the door looked back thinking that seeing her like this would be something he could live with for the rest of his life.

She watched him as he moved that turning of his head that made his hair move in a messy way helping to hide his eyes. Even as he had gotten older she was finding that little about him had really changed. She started to open her mouth the say something but she took too long in trying to gather her thoughts and he moved fully out of the room. Slowly the young woman looked upon her hands. Then looked upon the large sleeves that where covering them, her hands shook softly as she moved to push back the right one as far as it would go. Upon it she could see that ugly mark that was touched by purples and blues, showing just a hint of yellow telling her just how deep the hurt was reaching. That was the first place that he had caught her, the other night.

---------------------------Flash Back---------------------------

They had been yelling at each other for days now. He had been upset because she was still not giving in to him not letting him have the level of control in her life that he always seemed to fight for. She knew that was a part of why he had loved her. Part of why he wanted her. She loved his passion. That fire that they always had between the two of them, still it felt wrong to just give in to him because he was a rich boy and she a poor girl. That was the last reason that he had tossed at her. Then she said the wrong thing, at the right time.

"Hanazawa Rui, tries to understand why can't you!" She had yelled it at him, not expecting what had happened. It was like someone had taken a match to a stick of dynamite. The look of rage upon his face that moving of his arm it stunned her, caught her off her guard. Hurt her more than any other hit upon her body had before.

He had showed so much anger at her words. The real reason for the fight had been almost pointless it had been just petty bickering until they got to that point. "You still think of him!" He yelled at her and made a grab. When she had tried to dance away from his hand to get out of reach he moved to swing again. Just as she was moving to try and save herself and fight back, the world went black. She had fought him without knowing just how she was moving, not knowing how she was holding her own, and not knowing how many blows she had taken upon her own body in return.

When she had come back to herself again, she was shivering with cold dumped, so she assumed, in the middle of a snow storm of all things, with only the clothing upon her back to keep herself warm. Numbly she had wondered if this was going to be the end of her. Then she felt her own anger boil over. It pushed her to move, and find a way of staying alive.

That feeling lasted a few hours as she trudged along, shivering with cold till at last she had come to a place that looked like it had some kind of life in it. A desperate knocking upon the door. When she got no answer she had kept at it. Wanting to get inside and get warm so that she would be able to got back and give that pompous ass a good piece of her mind, and make him pay for what had been done this time.

---------------------------End Flash Back---------------------------

So now she was here in a warm bed, in the house of the one that been at the heart of the fight that she had been in. Only he was not the one that had hurt her, it was that pride of Tsukasa's and his rage that had done all of this too her. That sleeve dropped back over her arm and she started to move out of the bed only to wince again when she felt a fresh sting of pain. Face twisted as she made a grab for what hurt and suddenly she fell out of the bed.

Fate is a very funny thing. Just as she hit upon the floor Rui walked back into the room a tray in his hands. She staid upon her back, her feet tangled in warm blankets and sheets still upon the top of the bed, and a very dazed look upon her face. He did his best not to chuckle, finding it so funny that this cleaver girl that had been so strong when facing the rest of the world, one that had even tried to act as shield for him was now looking up at his celling. For lack of a better term she seemed to be counting stars. His eyes moved over her slender legs and he had to remind himself that he was needed by her. That now was not the time to think of her in that way. Still the view was nice and he would have much to think upon. Last night he was thinking of caring for her seeing only the damage that had been done to her. Today he was starting to get sidetracked by his lingering feelings for her.

He set the tray down and moved to her side squatting upon the floor beside her a tilt of his head as he moved to meet her gaze. Almost finding that look hard to resist, but he knew better. Get her ready to face the world then win her over. Seemed like a good enough plan for now. "Having problems?" He asked and was rewarded by seeing her flush with embarrassment. She moved as quickly as she was able pulling her feet off the bed, tucking them under her slight form, hands moving to rest upon her lap, her gaze fixed upon a point that was behind him.

"Yes." She sputtered out then stood and scrambled back into the bed, doing her best to pull all the blankets back into place and trying to look like that little fall of hers had never happened. He did his best not to laugh at her, yet he could not stop his chuckle and she frowned because of it.

That was until his hand moved to touch her upon the top of her head then moved so that he was touching her cheek. She looked up and for once saw an open look upon his face that cracking of his inner mask. The problem was she had little idea what that look of his meant and why he was showing it to her of all people. "Don't ever change, just stay as you are, Tsukushi."

For the rest of the morning very little happened they seemed happy just to be about each other. Rui got an idea as the lazy hours passed. He made plans for the next day, after all as nice as she looked in his shirt and little else he had a feeling that she would need more in the way of clothing soon. Already he was thinking of ways to make her feel better and get her mind off the one he use to call his best friend. Already he was putting into action all the plans that he had been working upon, to make that man pay.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know your wondering how did Tsukushi end up by Rui's and not upon his doorstep. More of what is going on with Tsukasa in the next chapter. As well as answers to the other questions.

Thanks for reading everyone and please keep giving the great feedback.  
Lyris


	3. Part 2 She is Mine!

The Quiet One Part 2 She is Mine!  
By Lyris Mendax  
Rated T ( for violence, and language )

Disclaimer: normal one.

At least I am not like one of the greatest writers ever known. Yes I know grammar is not my friend. I do use spell checking and I try my best. The writer of this story, told the whole story and turned it in, using only one piece of punctuation and that only at the very end. Can you guess what it is? It was a period, and that was before his putting of "THE END." What is my point with this? Simple, this is a place for armature writers to learn and grow and try to gain in their abilities. That is why I do not feel hurt by any feedback that I might get, good or bad, just keep in mind that with some, they are just starting out just getting a feel for what is going on and how to do it. Yes I have put out a request for a Beta reader. Yes I read over my writings many times before posting and even then I will come back and change it more. All works here are works in progress, even after the author might turn one in as complete. Or at least it is that way with me. I will read over an old story of mine and see little changes that might need to be made, or I have fresh ideas on how it can be pulled and changed around, finding that it will still lead to the same ending, but will add so much more to the story. My main worry is that people will not enjoy the story that they are reading.

Aikawa : As a good friend pointed out to me a while ago "american grammer and punctuation is backward anyway" That is word for word what was said to me. Now for your questions Rui was not living close to the two of them. He was many miles away just to keep that space between them. It would be kind of hard to recognize a house in the middle of a blizzard, even if you know the place well. I am glad that you are liking this story, and I will try to do better in this chapter, also keep in mind that I will most likely rework the last one as well.

Milisant: Hmm not telling that would give away a plot point. But I will say that it will be good, and will hit him in a place that will hurt.

Yaya: I am glad that you did not get disappointed with this last chapter.

SakuraK155: Stress anger, disappointment you name it he is feeling it.

WishingStar436 : Your right about that. I will keep the story going, I hope that it will be one you'll enjoy.

Thank you everyone for reading and giving the great feedback. Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, I had lost my computer and Internet for a few weeks. But no worries I have all problems fixed now and will be working hard upon this story once more.

Ly

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukasa sat at his desk trying to keep his mind on the work that was before him. He could feel the stress of his job building again, even if he had been groomed to do this it did not mean he would have to like doing it, or that he could fully handle the responsibility. He thought about what had happened only a night or two ago. "Damn that woman." He growled to himself. Trying to keep his mind on his job.

He found that he could not do it. His mind kept drifting back to the fight they had and her walking out on him. He picked up the cup of cold coffee, took a sip. The frown that had been upon his face all day turned deeper and he ended up tossing that offending cup at the wall making it shatter, the cold drink stain the wall, and run down it in messy streaks.

He smirked in satisfaction, the sound of the breaking glass upon the wall an oddly calming one. He looked at the picture of Tsukushi, and tried to think about where she might be. She was his woman after all. He hunted about for another item to throw. This time his pen hit the wall and bounce off of it. "Damn that woman." He muttered again finding that he was unable to keep his mind on work.

Tsukasa got up and started to pace. Thinking of all the places he could look for her and then she would pay for running away form him like she had. He had already tried at her parents and her little brothers. He had even checked with a few of their friends. But it seemed that she had turned into a ghost that had fallen off the face of the earth. What really bothered him was the fact that she had taken nothing with her. It was like she was telling him that she was not going to have anything that would show that she had ever been linked to him in any way shape size or form.

He did not know that she had made it to a safe place and that it wold be the last place he would ever think of. Mostly because he had thought he had pushed almost all thoughts of his best friend from her mind. That was until she had dared to say his name too him in the middle of a simple fight. She would not be that foolish now would she? He tried to reason with himself. After he had made it painfully clear what even thinking of him would make him do too her. She had to understand that she belonged to him and that he would not give her away like she was some gift, or a secondhand toy.

He picked up his phone and punched the number again. A few rings, no answer then a message that stated that the phone was turned off or out of signal range. He tried not to grind his teeth, not liking that he was being ignored by her of all people. How dare she do this too him, the great Doumiyouji Tsukasa! He looked for other things to throw at his wall, maybe if he did it enough he would push the idea of hunting her down and demanding that she return home with him right now to the far back of his mind long enough to get some more work done. He looked again at his phone and the one number he had been trying to avoid calling all day. "She would not do that too me." He growled, yet even as he tried to fight away that feeling tried to stop his fingers from pushing that the keys he was dialing the number for the last place that she should ever be.

One ring, his fingers started to drum upon the top of the top of his desk. Two rings, his fingers where moving faster and harder upon the polished dark wood. After the third ring he felt ready to roar like a caged lion. A soft click and before they could even say hello Tsukasa was yelling in the phone. "Where is she!" A pause then a soft click as the phone was hung up on him. After that the sound of a phone breaking against the far wall was heard. Soon fallowed by a string of curses, all directed at a single currently missing woman.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rui hid his smirk as he closed his phone he knew very well who it had been that bellowed like a stubborn mule in his ear, and who the man was yelling about. She was currently looking over many racks of clothing pulling items that she wanted to try on, building for herself a new wardrobe of clothing to use. He had offered to get her everything top of the line and new, and had been stopped cold. He was reminded again why she seemed to have such a way about her, she had pointed out many times before and with pride she was a no brand girl.

Tsukushi would rather have comfort than brand name, and the ability to get down and dirty in her clothing with out feeling like she had done something wrong, simply because of the cost of the clothing. She could still recall a few times that Tsukasa would look upon her and gave a slight shake of his head, simply because of how she seemed to enjoy, doing simple common things. As she mused over her own thoughts, she made her way into the dressing rooms.

Tsukushi saw that Rui had moved almost like her own quiet knight. Glaring down any that seemed to look upon her face for to long. She could have sworn that a few cashiers and sales people, tried to rush in how they where tending to them, just to get away from them.

Tsukasa use to join her in doing simple common thing even showed enjoyment in doing them. 'What had changed?' She absently wondered then it started to click in place. They had been pushed closer together because everything and almost everyone had tried to pull them apart. Now the world had stopped pushing and she had been given time to see just how they did not fit together as people.

Her heart gave a bitter twist, in protest of that simple thought of hers. 'I still love him,' she thought bitterly. That was until the dress she had been pulling on brushed over her cheek and made a spark of pain move along her spine. 'But he hates me, part of him does. He must to hurt me like he has.' She blinked a few times as she could feel tears start to prick the back of her eyes, took a deep breath. If Rui saw her crying now, she knew he might do something rash. Like try to beat Tsukasa to a bloody pulp, she did not want that to happen because that would tell Tsukasa where she was.

She looked upon herself in the mirror and fiddled with the edge of the dress. She turned and looked upon herself this way and that as she tried to see just how it looked upon her. A frown as she could not make up her mind fully, time to ask for another to give her some idea of how she looked.

Rui was leaning against the a wall that was just outside of the dressing rooms. Her had his sunglasses on and for the most part looked like he might be asleep. She watched him a few seconds just to be sure, ah there it was that twisting of his lips after a few gawking woman had walked past. She noted that he did not even turn his head to look after them. She almost thought that he was not paying attention to anything till his head tilted back and she found herself looking into his marble like eyes. Just over the rim of his dark glasses. That lazy almost boyish smile pulled at his lips again the one that always managed to make her gasp, because of how it would light his whole face.

She could see his shoulders move with his quiet chuckle. He then pushed away from the wall and turned so that he was looking upon her fully. He moved one hand as if calling her to his side trying to tempt her to step fully out of the little dressing room so that he might see her fully. She almost felt her temper flair because of how he was acting.

"Come out strange girl I will not bite you." His smiled turned more playful, almost knowing what she had wanted to ask, any fool could have taken a guess at it. From the way she was hovering behind the door of the stall he could tell that what ever he might say would hold much in the way of meaning for her.

He had been watching for her using his sunglasses to help him keep an eye upon the door. He had seen her watching him simply because he had the glasses low enough upon his nose to act like a poor mirror. It had been enough of an image to tell him that she was their and trying to get his attention.

She moved at last, and stood before him looking like a deer trapped in the headlights of the car. His eyes lingered for a long time upon her face, then slowly they drifted. The dress she had on was simple yet elegant. The white color, suited her, and in his mind was much more elegant than any little black dress that most woman tried to add to their wardrobes. It had no sleeves and a 'v' cut at the neck with a long skirt that almost touched upon the floor. The only thing that made him frown, was the lack of sleeves, showed to him and rest of the world all the marks upon her slender arms. The signs of a ruff grabs, even a few hits.

Absently Rui's hand moved to touch upon his phone, the temptation to call the one that had hurt her had risen like bitter bile in the back of his throat. He had a hard time fighting back that urge of his the one that demanded he beat the other to a bloody pulp. He made himself give that careless smile that she liked most. "You look beautiful Tsukushi."

Seeing her flush at his soft words of praise, told him that he had made the right choice. That is what she needed to hear. As she slipped out of his sight he thought again about the information he had been given. It seemed now was the time to take some action. In an almost careless manor he took hold of his phone dialed the number, after the third ring it was answered. "Hello, yes it's me. Do what we have talked about. I will be in touch soon."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know I know why do I have to end here? More as soon as I am able.

Lyris


	4. Note to Readers

A quick note to all my readers,

To all I am so sorry that I have not had time to post my update for this story and others that I am working upon. I have been gone from my computer with an illness that had me out for almost a month and some other personal matters that I would rather not go into. But I am back now and feeling better. The next parts of this story will be coming as soon as I get them fully together, just bare with me for a time.

Much thanks,

Lyris


	5. Part 3 Day and Night

The Quiet One  
By Lyris Mendax  
Rated T ( for violence, and language )

Thank you for all the great feedback and support! I'll give a Q&A next time, it's just I had put so much into this I had almost forgotten this part of it, and wanted to let you all know that I love the feedback and the fact your enjoying this story.

Lyris

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango and do this for the readers and my own enjoyment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last few days had been a dream. At last she had found a place that she felt happy and safe. She could not help it as she looked upon the one that was beside of her arms loaded with what he claimed to be a bit of fun. The most that Tsukushi could make out of what was in Rui's arms was a rather large blanket that helped to cover everything else.

She felt that hint of guilt, knowing that this was not her place and that he would need her again soon. Tsukushi could feel herself frown. That man needing her? Quickly she moved her hand to wipe at her eyes and push away the stinging feel in them. 'Don't think of him. Don't long for him, don't.' She found herself biting at her lower lip as she moved, turning her head in hopes that Rui could not catch it. 'love him anymore.' She could not bring herself to say even his name, because a part of her knew that if she dared too she would fall into that trap again and run back to what she had just gotten away from.

Tsukushi had been so lost in her own thoughts that she hardly felt it when a hand moved, taking a light hold upon her arm. That was until the person pulled hard upon her hand and made her look up. "Your making funny faces again." The soft teasing way he spoke to her almost made her heart ache. She managed a gasp, as he leaned in closer. She found herself becoming lost in the dark marble like eyes that bored into her own.

He was leaning over so that his face was right next to hers the look upon his face reminded her of a time long ago. The way his eyes seemed to fix upon her startled expression. She watched that move of his head, almost without thought she shifted as she had many times before, taking a small step back to give herself more room. He gifted her with a smile, one that only showed it self to her.

"So are you going to sit and enjoy your surprise?" The way he asked made her blink and wonder over what she might have missed. Slowly her gaze drifted till it fixed upon the blanket, that he had spread out and the few pillows that he had placed upon it. She could feel a warm wash of color upon her cheeks and could barely pick out his words, all that she could hear was something about how she was blushing.

She saw it then the violin, that she had heard him play from time to time. It's sweet songs where a part of what drew her to him, telling her that he had a pure and loving heart; even if it seemed hidden at times by a thick coat of cold indifference. Tsukushi learned a long time ago that all of the F4 had their dark sides, and even with his soft quiet ways, Rui might be the most dangerous of them all.

She watched as he picked up the bow and then the violin, holding it in a tender way, one that spoke of love and peace. She could not help it as she looked upon the snow covered ground, the odd feel of a garden in winter, with frost flowers made from their own heated breath. She could hear just a hint of water moving and knew that their was more than just a cold waste here. She could hear even the odd hints of wild birds song all mixing with the soft tone that slowly formed a bittersweet melody. Absently her memories drifted to a time that she had been in the middle of a bad storm. Tsukasa had been the one to save her that time. How willing she had been to give herself to him, how much they had grown to love each other at the time. Absently Tsukushi shivered, recalling how close to death she had been.

Tsukushi found that she was crying, not because of the hurt and all the stress and fighting in her life, but because she had to let go of that part of her heart. A part that she had fought so long to hold onto. Rui saw the sparkle of her tears, watched as they made a silverly shine upon her pale cheeks, it made his heart pull into a knot, and his anger boil. Suddenly the song turned harsh and he made the notes sharp almost cutting. Slowly he stopped playing, letting the violin and bow slip from his hold the old instrument made a jangled sound as it landed upon the blankets. He did not care and did as his heart told him too; moving to hold the young woman that needed him. He found himself recalling the past and all the times this strong young woman would stand tall, take on any challenge that was tossed at her and make her own way in the world. That was only a small part of what he loved about her, to him she was a moving beauty, not only in body but soul as well. Maybe that was why he kept telling himself that as long as she was happy he would be happy. Rui knew that he would not be able to go back to that part of his life, that he would not be happy even if she had that carefree smile of hers, unless it was given only to him.

Tsukushi blinked a few times as she felt warmth move upon the side of her face and gasped as she felt the press of soft lips upon her chilled cheeks. "Everything about you is amazing, even your pain, but I fear I will do something rash if I keep seeing it." She was pulled closer, his hand that had been upon her cheeks moved to the back of her head. She felt that slight pull of slender fingers upon silken strands, the warmth of them a sharp contrast to the lingering cold. One hand claimed the back of her neck. The other shifted upon her back, working over the slightly thick coat. "You try to seem so strong, so ready to face the world, when really you need to see you have others and are not alone. I told you once to count on me that I would be here for you. I would give him back to you Tsukushi, but I know that my own heart would not forgive me this time. He has hurt you too much, so I am keeping you." The simple way he said it almost like she was something that had been passed between Rui and Tsukasa for years. "Selfish of me I know, but isn't it time you tried to move on and grow?" He shifted his hold upon her so that he could see her face. A single hand lifted her chin so that she was made to look into his eyes, they seemed soft and warm. They seemed more open, yet still so like glass marbles, for the first time she could truly see the mix of his feelings moving in them. "Will you let me the one to help you? Let me be the one love you this time."

Tsukushi could feel her head spin this was so sudden, sure he had kissed her a few times, held her at other times, but did he really love her? "I .." She tried to look away only to have her face held in place, then suddenly her lips where, seized by a kiss. She did not feel shocked or clumsy. The way he kissed her gave no room for it. Even as she opened her mouth to try to say even a few words of protest or acceptance, her mouth was fully taken advantage of. Even as she tried to push him away, she was held firm, it was clear that he was not going to set her free.

Unlike Tsukasa, who was all fire and now, quick to burn with his passions. Whose kisses where often thoughtless almost clumsy and demanding and would always mix his touches leaving her with a quick burning feel that could be called lust and just hinted at love. Rui's kisses where like silk upon the lips, chocolate upon the tongue. Even his touches was like one trying to create a work of wonder, the burn of his need was not all at once but rather a slow building of heat. Tsukushi found herself melting under that kind of touch and kiss, it hazed her mind in ways that she never thought possible. At that moment just from that one kiss Tsukushi felt like it was the middle of summer time, and not winter in some snow covered field.

It took the nuzzling he gave the top of her head to pull her out of that warm daze that he had created. "I'll wait for your answer, my special girl." He whispered almost like one giving a prayer. "I will wait till you know it in your heart, like I have always done, but I will never give you too him again." The way Rui said this last made a shiver move upon her spine and absently she wondered just how close she was to the edge of his anger, and if it was really directed at her or the man that part of her still loved.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukasa was looking upon a report, one that was slowly spelling out end of his company. Something like this had started to happen once before when he learned the hard way that his careless words could spell out doom for his workers faster than a badly written story, could for a young writers future. He could feel his teeth start to grind and his blood start to boil. With out thinking his fist clinched and that part of him that had been buried started to come to life again. The one that was filled with rage for everything and would scream at the world. The beast like part of him that would even allow him to hurt the one he loved most of all. He could still recall going blank and getting lost in a muddy haze of feeling.

Tsukasa gave into that feeling, the one he had fought to hold off so many times, letting it pull him away from this worry. Years of stress could make any crack and even with the small breaks he was able to make for himself, the grand prince of the Doumiyouji corporation, was a beast, when he was at his worst, and just a spoiled young man at his best. Only one thing seemed to bring him any balance and she was now gone, so the beast inside was free to run making to world tremble with it's lustful rage.

It did not take long before he found a group of four that made the mistake of talking to him. He could feel a wash of disgust as the bits of living trash asked for some little thing, but it was enough and the fight was on. His lips twisted with his evil glee and his eyes seemed to turn dull, then suddenly flair with a blood filled rage. A twist of his body and fist went flying, then his mind became blank. Any that had seen him fight before would know of the power of his hits. How his movements where like a dance, with that grace of a hunter, fed by the power of it's own need. The perfect mix of speed and rage, spoke of how he had done this for so long and to so many that he did not have to think upon it any longer, just give in.

It was hours before he came back to himself, wondering in some back ally that satisfying feel of busies upon his body and the sticky feel of chilled blood upon his hands. He took a quick look about and saw the bodies scattered like many broken toys. The sounds some of them where making was the quiet whimpers of weak fools, lost to a black and blue world of pain. He had an acrid taste in his mouth and spat out just a little bit of blood. It landed upon one of the few clean bits of snow. Seeing the way the bright crimson mix and melt the snow filled him with an odd feeling one that reminded him of that damn woman. It was then that he felt it a sting at the back of his eyes, that slowly worked it's way forward. That last thing the group he had beaten up heard from this monster was a single pain filled word. "Tsukushi" Before he drifted away to make a hell of another's night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukushi was in her room, after that first night, both of them had agreed it would be better for them. 'It's too keep the temptation of false needs and feelings away.' She told herself firmly and could still feel a burning upon her cheeks, the shirt she had been fiddling with landed upon the bed, as her fingers moved upon slightly swollen lips. All of that from just a single kiss, what was he thinking, why was he looking upon her in that way again. 'I wanted to love Rui at first, he was the first to really take a place in my heart, then somehow Tsukasa found a way to fill my heart and almost overshadow even that part that had first fallen for Rui. Could it be that.' She started to work upon a thoughtless task taking time to put her things in order, she found that it was easy to think when she was busy with some task. 'I tried to make myself love Tsukasa because I did not want to get hurt, because he was the first to really want me?' She tried to think upon it. That might have been what had made her turn to him after all. He was the first to see her as a woman to be held and desired, or was it that he had been the first to act upon that feeling.

Rui at that time had been blinded by his own kind of heartache and so had not been ready to see her, it was only after her feelings for him had started to cool that he admitted to her what he really wanted it had been a shock to her, the way he had asked that she date him as well then passed it off as a joke. Maybe it was because of her shocked expression, that made him back off. She could still recall the way he held her upon the stairs that time, even if that feeling was not fully returned. How did they come to this point? It was like a big circle that seemed to turn upon itself. How many times had he claimed to love her, how many had her heart not wanted to believe it. She always insisted that another was in his heart. That might have been why he had started to act more like a brother and less like a potential lover. She could feel her head start to hurt, as she tried to puzzle more of this out and ended up sitting upon the floor, the bed would just make her want to go to sleep when really she needed to think this all out.

He has always tried to be at my side, after his own heartache he tried to keep me from feeling to lonely because, of Tsukasa. He even found me in the middle of strange place and got the others to come to my aid. Before she really knew what was happening Tsukushi was walking out of her own room, drawn in a way to his side, she was at the door to his room before she could even puzzle out what was her own heart wanted. That door was opened slowly, not even a knock was made upon it to give her away. She caught a glimpse of pale moonlight as it tried to paint the room with it's milky color. Small almost hesitant steps took her to his side, she felt lucky because she had caught him sleeping so it would be safe for her to say what was upon her mind.

"I" she started, as she gazed upon his sleeping face, then slowly along the rest of his body. She could feel cheeks warm what would he think if he knew she was looking upon him like this? What would he do? " I want to love you Rui." She got out at last then dared to move a little closer, and shifted so that she was partly over him a soft brush of her lips upon his own lingering only long enough to feel that tingling warmth. "Don't give up on me." With that she turned and walked away from him, out of his room and back to her own bed. She missed how he moved after that kiss of hers, the way his eyes slowly opened, and watched her walking away.

Rui smiled then turned upon his bed, looking like a child that had been given the last cookie in the box, after he had stolen most of them, and gotten away with it. His whole world suddenly turned much lighter, he could hear her sweet whispered words over and over again, in his mind. No he would not give up on his special girl, not after hearing that she wanted to love him.

Have to stop this part of it. Thanks for reading everyone and for the great reviews!

Especially gypsydol, aikawa, emii-chan, Rah, and tsukushi!

I'll try to get the next part out soon

Lyris.


	6. Part 4 Found

The Quiet One  
By Lyris Mendax  
Rated T ( for violence, and language )

Part 4 Found

Dear readers I was going to add more to this part before posting it. But it seems that a few wish to have it here and now. I know the next part will have more too it and I am trying to make this good as well as editing the first four parts.

Aikawa/tsukushi I am glad that your still hooked on this story. If I could get it out a little faster I would.

Promisesaremeantobebroken Thank you for the great review.  
Tsukushi... Iee... I am trying to, I'm really trying. Thank you for liking this story.  
Pinkicing101 thank you I hope you keep enjoying it.  
Delicious Fire I've read some of your stuff. It is sweet and touching, you have your own style, and I love it. I am only glad that I can be some kind of inspiration for you. Sorry for not leaving a review yet.  
Mangadreams I love the last chapter too!  
WishingStar436 yes everything is going better for me but I do not have as much time to give to my writing as I would like. I am glad that you like what your reading.

To any others I might have missed, thank you so much for reading this and enjoying it. Oh this is a little slow in places I hope you don't mind.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango and do this for the readers and my own enjoyment.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Rui made his way to her room, at last the marks upon her body had faded into nothingness and he knew that she needed to start doing more then taking little trips to the outside with him. He knew that his special girl was one who thought that her money should be earned that she should take care of herself and stay for long in the care of other people. How many times had she tried to fight anyone that tried to fully pin her down and take care of all of her needs. He knew that had always been a sore point between Tsukushi and Tsukasa. It had at one point become an open war between the two of them. It ended with her giving in that time simply because Tsukasa made it almost impossible for her to get a job. The shop that she had worked in for most of high school closed down almost a year ago, so she could not even try at that place.

Rui knew that he would never do that too her, because it was like crushing out a part of what made her special. He had to smile when he knocked upon her door and found her dressed in a simple outfit that looked slightly professional, yet just lacked a few things. From the looks of it he had caught her just in time. A paper was tucked under one arm, a stern look of determination upon her face, spoke clearly of her intentions. Before she could even get one word out, he took hold of her hand and lead her back into the room. "You almost look ready Tsukushi." The stunned look upon her face was priceless, like she had been ready to fight, and he some how said the one thing that blew passed all of her defenses. "So what are you going to try for today?"

He made her sit upon her bed and turned to her closet already having an idea of the best place for her to work, but he knew that she would not take any kind of handout, and that was a part of her that he admired. He still recalled that silly contract she had made, that after she gets a job, one fourth of her earnings would go to him for room and board, also to pay him back for all of her makeup clothing, shoes and other things that had been gotten to help fill her needs.

In a way he was glad that they had spent so much and she wanted to pay him so little at a time. That meant that she would be by his side that much longer willingly. Even if she said that she wanted to start loving him that did not mean that she was ready to give in fully. He could still recall her soft words the touch of her lips to his own when she had thought he was sleeping and she made that midnight confession.

It took the sudden feeling of her weighted gaze pulled him from his musings, he tried to distract her with a boyish smile and saw her soften just a touch. It seemed that he had missed what she had said. Rui chuckled to himself hand moving to rub at the back of his head. "Sorry Tsukushi, I had an odd dream. So I do not feel, that rested."

He that smile turned into a hint of a smirk as she suddenly looked away the telltale hints of a blush upon her cheeks. She must think that he little kiss and confession where to blame, well in a way they where. But he was not going to tell her that he had been awake for her sweetly whispered words. He slipped on the mask of a stern businessman with practiced ease, it was almost frightening how he could do this. Drop all away and become the perfect heir of a powerful company knowing how to use it and make it run like a well oiled machine, one that she would soon willingly become a part of, even if he had to use every dirty trick that he could think of to make it happen.

"I'm not that sure Rui what looks like it might be a good fit for me?" Now that was a loaded question, just a hint of a charming smile and he read over what was in the paper, pausing to read over the few that she had already marked. Good paying mostly back breaking kind of jobs. No he would not let her work them, the last few she had like that had put her into the hospital.

Most of the things that she had picked out where low level and would not make full use of all of her skills. Had her time with really taken so much from her? For Rui that was just another on the long list of items to hate him for. "You would get board at most of these jobs Tsukushi." He watched her face twist with a wince, then soften. He had spoken the truth after all. "I happen to know you can handle an office job, even if it is something simple like pulling and sorting files. You would have a chance of moving up in a company from that point, why don't you take some time to think on that."

He passed the paper back to her, somehow knowing that she needed a little time to look over it again maybe picking other places to look for a job. While she was busy with that he slipped into his home office and started to look over the openings that were posted upon his companies website. At last he saw what he was looking for. It may not be in his building, but at least he could watch over her, in his own way. Soon he was on the phone talking with the manager of that office. "Hello I need to speak to Shun Masachika ." He started to move around his office taking time to look things over pausing only when he happened to look at her picture. He could not stop his smile even as he was talking upon the phone, mostly telling the man that he wanted to give a friend a job, that she should be treated with respect, and that she was more that qualified for what they needed.

Rui was almost caught in what he was doing as the one he was speaking about walked into the room just as the conversation was coming to an end. He quickly hung up the phone with a rather nevus office manager, and slipped that cold mask from his face knowing that Tsukushi hated it when he acted cold. "Tsukushi, I think I found the perfect one for you." He clicked print on his computer and closed the website before she had a chance to see that it was a part of his company. "They are looking for three people, for general office work, and I know thats the best way to start in a company, at the bottom so that you learn everything about it and get a chance to grow with it."

Tsukushi gave that look of hers arms crossing head tilting as if to say very clearly. 'Just what are you up too?' she seemed to ponder that thought for a moment or two then let it drop and waved the paper in front of his face, she felt pleased with the other jobs that she had found listings for, all of them had the same kind of requirements. All of them matched what he had suggested that she try looking for.

Rui looked over the names of the companies and paled when he saw the name of one of them. "Tsukushi." She could tell by his tone that all joking had been dropped to the side, he walked over to the computer and tapped on a few keys then motioned her over so that she could look at the screen. "I don't you want to apply for that company. He might find you." When he said that they both knew who he was talking about.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

In a way Rui was glad that Tsukushi would take time to hear what he was trying to tell her. She had put off going to the place that he had suggested, but at least now she was a little careful about that company that was the parent one of the ones that she was applying at. She could not understand it but almost every place that she had tried turned her down. She didn't know that it was what Tsukasa had done before that this was just another way of his try and make her come back to him.

He still knew enough about her to know that she would try to find work and he made it clear to all that if they had more that an application from her that his company would stop working with them. Tsukasa was pacing in his office feeling his beast trying to take over many times, some how he had managed to keep it together enough to fool his mother and the other members of the board. It was only in his office that he would try to destroy things, or in that streets late at night, or in that rich hole he now called his home.

The company was slowly falling apart and he now lacked the drive to try and pull it together, not even for the rights to brag about it. His mother had even started to ask him how he planned to fix this mess. That won her a round with the beast that she had helped to create, and almost wishing for the return of that worthless girl so that she would have something to control him with.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

At last Tsukushi tried to apply at the company that Rui had suggested, she had done a check and found that like all of the others, it had no ties with the Doumiyouji corporation, she also learned that it had ties with another company that she knew would never bend to the whims of that childish man. She had to smile as she took the bus home, even on that Rui was willing to give a little when he had not. She was doing it again, comparing a jewel to a clump of dirt.

She was so lost in her musings that she almost missed her stop, just thinking of the past of how many times she had come close to going with Rui, how after he had made up his mind he stayed true to his heart. Why was it that all the other times she had been blind to him, unwilling to see him as anything more than a good friend maybe even as a brother. She was almost to the house when she got her answer. He was standing by the gate his arms crossed a brooding look upon his face and anger written upon him, like it was all that he was made of, and under it that hurt little boy that had everything yet nothing. The man that had needed her at one time the man that hurt her. The man that had put her into the hands of hell, and pulled her out of it again.

She turned upon her heel ready to make a run for it, panic, colored her world and she got maybe a step or two before she was sized. Strong arms wrapped about her waist, a warm body pressed upon her back and found herself standing as straight as possible. He sobbed like a child into her long hair, greedily nuzzling against her neck. "Tsukushi. Tsukushi I was so worried for you come home I need you. I will not do it again. I don't know what was happening to me I just need you the rest can all rot."

She pushed at his crushing hands whimpering as she tried to get free, his hold became so tight that she feared that she might have a cracked rib at any moment. "Doumiyouji let me go." She sobbed out and pushed at his arms again trying to break free not wanting to have him or the pain that he brought, trying to make her frail heart turn hard against the hurt little boy that she saw, knowing that it was just a mask that the monster would use as needed to keep a hold upon her. When he started to drag her with him she tried to fight. When made it three feet from that gates she started to scream.

That was when the arms that were holding her suddenly turned slack and the man that had been her nightmare for countless months, let her go and stepped away. Tsukushi was puzzled for a moment then looked upon what had helped her get free. Rui was standing before a sweet smile upon his face, head tilted to one side and a look in his eyes that held a calm promise of death, in his hand was a black gun. "Tsukasa." that calm in his voice, made her wonder who was the real devil. "has no wish to go with you." He then moved slowly taking hold of her hand and pulling her behind him, making it so that he was a living shield for her now. "and I am not in the mood to just toss her out. You'll understand old friend if I don't ask you to come in. I have other things to take care of today."

Tsukasa seemed to think upon what was told to him, his hands curled into fists then slowly relaxed. he knew how to find her now, so he would not have to risk a bullet today. Not when he could come and take her back at anytime. "You can play house all you want Rui. We both know, just like she does, that I had her first." He even had the audacity to tap himself upon the chest and almost puff up like some vain peacock. "She knows her place will always be with me and not with a cold boy like you." He was trying to jab at the fact that Rui never showed his feelings how he was always the quiet one in the group, unless he was pushed to hard or to much.

Tsukushi was about to say something to defend him and herself. Rui beat her to it, she could not see his face but saw Tsukasa pale and take a step back. "Past is past Doumiyouji, remember that when your temper takes away everything. I may be a quiet demon as cold as the last frozen pit of hell, before the fires of the next pit, destroys what tries to get free. With Tsukushi I become more, unlike you, I know what she brings me and feel thankful for it." she watched as Rui's head moved like he was taking a moment to think. "In all the years of loving her what did you give her? I know of pointless gifts, long waits, and pain." When Tsukasa almost growled and moved a step closer, Rui lifted the gun held it at eye level and made it clear that he was not afraid to shoot him. "You had her trust, her hopes, and her love. All the small ways that she made you a better man. As soon as a little presser hits you snap and forget all that she had freely given to you." His voice kept that calm icy tone, showing nothing in the way of fear or anger. Tsukushi, had a feeling that Rui was at his most dangerous when like this. "Leave this place, before I forget that we are friends." The word friends seemed forced almost like it was spat out, that just saying it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Tsukasa snorted and pulled upon the front of his coat then turned and walked over to his car, the one that he had ready for taking Tsukushi home in. He got in, and before closing the door, tossed something upon the sidewalk it landed at Rui's feet and rolled a few times. "It's for you Tsukushi." With that he closed the door and drove off.

Rui looked upon that small box at his feet and gave a soft push with the toe of his boot, then looked at the stunned girl that was beside him. "I'll make sure he gets it back." he then picked up the box and placed it in his pocket.

She was shaking and seemed for frail at that moment that he did the first thing that come to mind the gun that was holding was placed into her hand. She took a little time to study it then gave a slow smile knowing were she had seen this before. "You sly devil." she managed to whisper, lifted the gun and without cocking it pulled the trigger. Rui had to chuckle when a splash of water hit him upon the cheek.

"A bluff, one that seems to keep working upon brainless, temper driven thugs." With that he took her in a soft hold and started to guide her back to the house. "but for now My Special Girl your going to be driven to and from work."

That is when she hit him playfully upon the arm, feeling more relaxed than she had in over a year. Somehow seeing him do that for her, and winning, took a huge burden off her shoulders. "Thank you for saving me and getting me the job." she whispered then placed a very light kiss upon his cheek close to him lips and ran into the house.

Rui smiled for a time, his hand moved to brush upon the place that she had kissed, almost feeling it burn into his skin. He started to hum as he walked into the house, already making plans for the next outing they would have, almost hoping that Tsukasa, would show up so he could show him the right way to treat a treasure like Tsukushi.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Yikes he found her at last! I will try to get the next chapter out soon! Keep giving the great feedback, everyone.

Thank you for reading!  
Lyris

PS: the name 'Shun Masachika' was made by using www0blogthings0com/japanesenamegenerator replace the' 0 ' with ' . ' It's a fun tool to play with when you just can't think of a good Japanese name.


	7. Part 5 Just a Hint of Distraction

The Quiet One  
By Lyris Mendax  
Rated T ( for violence, and language )

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango and do this for the readers and my own enjoyment.

Part 5 Just a Hint of Distraction

Rui was watching her, he could not help it, the woman he cared for was hurting again. He had told her that he would send back that gift from Tsukasa, that was until she asked to see it. So now she sat like a small child with the box cradled in her hands turning it over slowly trying to puzzle out what was inside hoping that it was not what she feared it might be.

He could not help it as he gave a frustrated sigh and worked his hand thew his hair, moving the bangs from before his eyes. He willed himself out of the room, giving her a little space, knowing that he might be what was stopping her from opening it. He clinched him hands together, fighting back the feeling that boiled in the back of his mind. The little boy in him wanted to rush into that room pull the box from her and throw it as far as he might be able to. His more reasonable told him to hold off and give her space that she would tell him what is in the box then give him the chance to return it. Sometimes he hatted being so levelheaded and reasonable.

He need a distraction, he needed to plan, and he needed to stop himself from acting like a fool. 'I am not that ass, and I will prove it to her everyday of my life if she will let me.' He was in his study again almost puzzled at how he had gotten their. But his thoughts had calmed, he had a good guess at was in that box. ' Tsukasa, must be a larger fool than even I had guessed at, or he is hoping that his doing this will bring her back to him. He was already making calls and setting up plans for what he wish to do with Tsukushi, he also needed to see how his little project was going.

"If you think it, fate will work to make it happen." It was a saying that his old grandmother would often whisper to him, and that was proving to be a true statement for him almost daily. He pulled up a few reports what he read in them made him feel much better. Soon Domyouji would have no reason to stay here, and Tsukushi would truly be free.

Now feeling better he thought upon his other plans, it was time for him to make another change in his life, this time for the better, and a step closer to what he wanted. Part of him wanted to go for the biggest and the best but he knew that she would not want that, no simple was her way, and it was what made her feel the most comfortable. He had to smile as he though of his funny girl. No she was more than that, with her in his life he knew that it would never be lacking, even if they had no money to their names, they would still make it. Mostly because he was smart enough to listen to her and learn what she had to teach him.

----------------------------------------------

Tsukushi kept turning that small box in her hands, knowing that it held her life, and what path she might take. She could chose not to open the box give to Rui and have him return it for her, never knowing what was inside. Or she could risk opening the box and become tempted by what was inside it, making a way for Tsukasa to have a part of her life again. She was getting back to herself wondering how it had all gone so bad. 'When did I turn into a weak child?' She asked herself as she slowly turned the box in her hand. It started in a small way, mainly her giving in to him, and it was on something she had not wanted to give up.

"Your my woman Tsukushi, you should let me take care of **all** your needs!" Tsukasa had pointed out to her when she had fallen into hard times again, mostly from over work, trying to help her brother, and the rest of her family was not an easy task, she at that time had needed rest.

"You know I can't do that! It would turn me into most of the things your mother claims I am." She had yelled it at him, because they had already talked about it many times and she had been worked to her wits end because of it.

Tsukasa was persistent in his claims and his offers. "Just try it for a short time, think of it as a vacation, I give you my word that your job will take you back if your not happy." That wasn't the first time he had made a promises to her and not been able to fully keep it. Part of her suspected that he had put all of his effort into making it so that she would not be able to work, because it meant that she could give most of her free time to him and that she had more of it.

For the two weeks she had been happy, that was until she tried to return to work only to be told that she had already been replaced. What added to her hurt feelings because of that was the fact that Tsukasa, had laughed at her, and told her not to worry about working again that he was taking care of it all.

She snorted as she recalled how she had learned about his taking care of everything. In short any company that had ties with his was not allowed to hire her, on the risk of being closed down. What made it worse was she did not learn of what he had done until after a full month had pasted. Getting turned down time and time again had already eaten away at her feeling of being strong, he had in short taken away a part of what gave her so much back bone and pride, by making it so that she could not prove that she was able of taking care of herself and helping the people that she loved. What added to that useless feeling was when she came to him wanting to know what she might be able to do. He had told her to plan a party or some other small almost meaningless task that she hated the idea of doing because it put her on the same level as the empty-headed rich girls she had always been mocked by.

Things for the two of them had kept going down hill from that point, the two of them would fight almost daily, and he seemed to take pride that he had managed to come up with a way to hold a bit of power over her. A way to make her back down. She learned that her family where doing ok without her help, yes they had to scrape by from time to time, at least it was something they had gotten use to before.

She recalled how she slowly crumbled more and more losing herself to become her lovers ideal, and hating herself for it. Funny how she would blame herself and for what was going on and not him. That was until she broke down fully and begged him to find a place for her. He had snorted mockingly and pulled her by the arm to their room and tossed her upon their bed. Then in plain words told her that was her place and the only one he wanted her to have.

She had felt hurt and outraged because of what had been done, also it hit very close to home with her morals and ideas. How many had she put them to the side? Yes they had been together in many ways and she enjoyed most of them, but to have him tell her that, was all he wanted her for made her feel cheap and used. The last time he tried to get her to go willingly she fought him claiming that she was not his wife and that she did not have to give him anything.

That was the first and only time Tsukushi had ever made Tsukasa, lose all control. It was also the night that she had run out of the place that had become more like a prison than a home. Into a freezing storm blindly upon a train and into the one place that some inner part had told her it would be safe to run too. She may have taken a train most of the way to Ruis' home but she had run blindly from the station that was a part of why she had gotten lost.

He never asked her what happened, never pushed her to change, yet slowly Rui seemed to help reshape her world. He gave her reasons to keep growing and changing. Many times she would catch him with this hint of a dreamy look upon his face before it was quickly pushed away. She could still recall the few times they had gotten close, how either he or she would push away, then slowly drift back together.

Tsukushi turned the box again, her eyes closed as she seemed to make a choice. She took a deep breath and pulled the lid of the box open. Slowly one eye cracked open then the other, her mouth dropped open as she moved to poke at what was in that small box. Light played upon one of the glittering gems as it shifted under her touch. She quickly pulled her hand back as if the very feel of it burned her. It was the necklace that he had given her, and a pair of matching earing's.

With a harsh click the box landed upon the floor she had not even realized that she had dropped it. Her hands trembled as she recalled all that had gone with that small charm all that it had come to mean to her, then all that she hoped to never have to deal with again. "Rui." She yelled for him somehow knowing that he would know how to make it right that he would get this evil away. She closed her eyes again and bit her lower lip. Willing it to disappear, so that she would not have to look upon that small reminder of the love that had been lost because of changes that had taken place.

Rui blinked when he heard her, then made his way from his office to her room. He found her sitting upon the floor the box opened and a few inches from her right knee. The look on her face was one of panic, and it took a look inside the box for him to understand why. "Shhh Tsukushi it's ok I'm here." He took hold of her pulling her as he moved to sit upon the floor himself, with a soft tug he slipped her to his lap. Slowly he felt her start to calm under his light touches upon her small back and relax more as his hands drifted to play with her hair. She turned her head with a whimper and pressed upon his shoulder.

Rui sighed as he felt her tears, wanting to stop them. He recalled the times he had moved to play her knight, mostly because she had seemed so helpless and broken. He knew that she would not always need him to lean upon, but a selfish part of him would always need her. She after all had been the first to see him as something more than a little boy with a crush or a cold stony person with no feelings. He knew some of the heartbreak she was still feeling because he had felt it as well.

"I will always be here for you, I know that you need to stand upon your own at times but it's ok to need someone. You can," slowly he moved his head turning her slightly so that he could look into her eyes. He leaned in closer and touched his lips upon her own getting just a hint of her sweet taste. Rui moved his cheek resting upon hers, his warm breath played upon the shell of her ear. "make use of me for a time, just as I had with you so long ago. Do you recall?" His hands traced circles upon her back. "How I held onto you, after I had learned the truth of many things. I had been so blind before that moment. I did not know the woman that was so close to me, so open and free with her friendship and love. A part of me was torn when I had understood that you where drawn away, what stopped me from pushing and chasing more than I had, was the fact my best friend was the one that had slipped into your giving heart. I made myself happy with small things, knowing that if you are happy I could be happy as well."

He felt her relax more, her body shift to fit against his own. "When he had been gone for that long time, I found myself in a place that I loved and hated, loved because I was closer to you. Hated because I would have to give you up, if he kept his word and returned to you." Rui could feel parts of his body want to move, to make them both more comfortable, he thought on it for a short time then moved, making her shift with him, so the both of then laid upon the floor.

Her soft whimpers made him move till she was pressed along his body, her small form protected by his own. 'This is the way it should always be.' he thought to himself. "I will return this for you Tsukushi." He reached over and picked up that small box and closed it with a sharp click.

"I wish to give it back to him myself." Rui blinked then looked upon her. Tsukushi, shifted so that she was pressed closer to him, this time she was moving on her own to truly hold him close. "I want him to know that he is not a part of my life anymore." With a sharp sniffle she did her best to dry her eyes, with a corner of her sleeve. The box was taken from him and she made herself sit up. "I need to face him if I am going to let go and move on."

Rui had to give a sad smile knowing that what she wanted and what was going to happen would somehow turn wrong. At least this time he would be at her side, fighting with her, besides that would also be the best time to let his old friend know just who was behind the slow and steady decline of his family hold on Japan. Slowly he turned her wants over in his mind and gave a slightly wicked smirk.

"Do you wish this to be done quickly, or would you like to get back some of what you lost to him. Maybe show the little boy, what he had lost and that he will not get you back?" He toyed with a few strands of her long hair, rubbing it slowly between his fingers enjoying the soft feel.

Tsukushi looked upon his face and saw that look that would often make her pause, feel wonder, fear and maybe just a hint of lust. When he looked like that her mothers words would comeback to her, ticking at her mind and reminding her of many things. 'Be careful of the quiet ones because few will ever know what they are thinking. They could have murder upon their mind and none would be to wiser, all because of the stony mask they show to the rest of the world.' She felt a shiver move upon her spine, recalling how many times she had seen that mask of his. Only to have it melt away when he was around her. What did she do to Rui? She knew that he changed for her and her alone.

"Why," the question started before she could stop it. "Do you do so much for me? Why am I the one that gets to see the true man behind that cold mask?" Her free hand moved to his cheek touching upon it lightly, and Rui found himself leaning into her warmth.

"I've already told you why Tsukushi." He leaned in closer to her then hand moving to trace over her side and along her arm until that box was removed from her hand. It was dropped to the floor just out of her reach. "I will tell you again if you really must know."

She had to smile a little and felt that small flutter in her heart. It had been missing in her life for a long time. "Is it because I have you changed you?" Tsukasa had told her that long ago, but Rui had as well. She wondered if it was a line that good looking guys learned to help charm unknowing girls. She saw him pause that smile turn brighter.

"Even if that is true Tsukushi, I don't need to tell it too you." His voice dropped to a whisper, his hand shifted so their fingers could lock together. "I open myself to you because I trust you. Because you are the only one that has any right to my heart, without you I feel lonely and" he moved his head then his nose touching lightly upon her own his eyes turning dark as they met hers. "the most important reason it is the best one; I Hanazawa Rui love Makino Tsukushi, and will always love her. Even when she is not with me." His words whispered upon her lips, he could taste her breath in his mouth, and it took less than a second before his lips claimed hers. In the time that she had come to him again this may have been their third kiss. Both of them where giving into what was pulling upon them, and so far this kiss was the best.

Rui was not shy in his actions. He was not demanding or clumsy, every touch was his way of asking for what he already knew was his. What shocked her a little was when he nipped upon her lower lip then licked over it with his tongue. He teased her mouth open slowly enjoying her soft gasps and the way her body would shifted closer to his own.

He leaned into her moving her to lay flat upon her back. He made sure that most of his weight settled upon the floor, on one arm and knee. Just as he moved to make the kiss even deeper she gave a sharp yelp of pain. He moved from his place upon her. Watching with a frown as she wiggled and moved then pulled that damned box from under the small of her back.

He mumbled a few words under his breath, mostly because the mood had been broken. Even in his own house, even hated by the woman he claimed to love Tsukasa, had gotten between them again. Rui could not help it, a chuckle started to build because of just how crazy it all seemed.

The look upon Tsukushis' face, made him want to laugh even more. She was glaring at the box like it was a bug she wished to be rid of. "This must be what they mean.. you know about a bad penny always turning up when you do not want or need it." She seemed to growl and tossed the box across the room. Somehow feeling that she would have the bad luck of finding it again. The corners on that thing were sharp. Her cheeks darkened with a heavy blush as she gazed upon Rui. Soon she found herself giggling a little as well.

Rui gave a smile that said clearly he was not happy the mood had been lost, it seemed uneasy until he heard her laughing as well and relaxed. "You know people might start to think we're touched with bad timing and luck."

"No." Tsukushi sighed, on impulse she tapped him lightly upon the tip of his nose. "It's just fates way of telling us they we are not ready for more."

A soft move of shoulders was her answer, and a light sigh. "Maybe after we get rid of the dirt we'll get a chance to prove fate wrong." Rui then poked her lightly in the side, his smile and voice took a wolfish tone, "and I'll get the chance to see you tangled in my bedsheets again."

Tsukushi blushed so deeply because of his teasing and hidden meaning that her skin almost looked purple. He lost himself to his laughter, simply because of how wide her eyes had gotten, and the way her mouth moved like a freshly caught fish. He could almost see a hint of steam as she made a swing for him. He let it land upon his shoulder, the hit was not hard and seemed almost playful. "You..you" she started to stammer. "you."

"Yes me?" He calmed as best as he was able, but the laughter still danced in his eyes. He tried to make himself look as sweet as possible, just to make her react more.

"You did that on purpose." She said as it just dawned on her. Tsukushi had forgotten most of her tears and even if it hurt to look upon what was in that box. She knew their would be no more breakdowns, because of it. A deep breath taken as slowly let go she looked more relaxed now. Part of her knew that as long as she had Rui by her side, everything would work out somehow.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More will come soon!! Thank you for waiting everyone and for the great reviews!  
The big date will be in the next chapter, as well as more of what Rui had planned.

Thanks Again,  
Lyris


	8. Part 6a A Not So Quiet Dinner

The Quiet One

By Lyris Mendax  
Rated T ( for violence, and language )

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango and do this for the readers and my own enjoyment.

I think of all the parts of the story I have written this is the hardest one, mostly because I want it to be perfect, and for me that means spending a little extra time upon it. Let me know what you think.

Lyris

Part 6a A Not So Quiet Dinner

* * *

Domyouji Tsukasa, looked upon that slip of paper again, not believing what he was looking upon. It had worked!! He felt elated, just from the simple words upon that plain page. It was a request from his Tsukushi, yes she would always be his. Well it was lacking a few small things, she was calling him by his last name, it had no flowery marks that hinted at her love. That did not matter he was getting his chance to see her once more and that was what he needed. She asked him to come to her in this letter, and it was to a quiet little place that just screamed romance and getting back together.

He was overlooking a few things about this letter. For one it was written by his former best friend Rui. Tsukasa, was sure the former part would change again and that he would regain all that had been lost in the last few months. Maybe with this fixed and put back as it had been he would be able to think upon his family's problems a little better. They could come up with a way to solve the slow destruction of his companies place in Japan.

If not he was sure that Tsukushi would be willing to move with him, or maybe they would have to live as they had before, apart yet together in heart. He was sure to do better this time, and talk to her as much as she needed him to. No that would leave a door open for problems again. He would have to drag her along or find a way to keep his company here in japan. He reread the letter and smirked again overlooking small details upon it.

**Domyouji,**

**Makino, is requesting that you meet with her. The place will be Coucagno at 8:00pm. I will be with her as well, we have a few things to tell you.**

**Hanazawa Rui**

He frowned and did his best not to lose his temper, even if it was pushing upon the very edges of his nerves. Hands clinched into tight fist and he could feel that sharp bite of nails upon his palm. 'How dare that stone speak for her!'

Tsukasa took a moment to think on what the letter said, he pushed with as much of his will as he was able to make the beastly part of his mind relax. He was after all a very smart man that had his passions, who knew much of the world. This would be his chance to get her to see just how empty and unfeeling Rui really was. A few well placed words, and he would have him at his feet and his sweet Tsukushi back at his side. For the first time in weeks his control held and he did not go out that night looking for a fight.

* * *

Rui smiled as he enjoyed a quiet meal with Tsukushi, the place was a nice mix of made them both feel at ease, and he knew that she would need to be as relaxed as possible if she was really going to do what was needed. "You can do this." His hand moved to brush lightly upon the top of her own, then slipping under it. His fingers seeking to lock with hers. "I know you can, you know it as well."

Tsukushi tried to smile, her gaze moving to his hand as it locked with her own. She thought again on how his hold upon her was much like his place in her life. A warmth that moved to protect her but was willing to at least let some of herself show. Rui never pushed her to be more than what she was honestly ready for. He would encourage and suggest, but never demand. She had seen his anger and earned it a few times.

He would tell her what was wrong, not just flair and snap or expect her to know what was wrong already. It was funny, everyone call him cold and quite the untouchable one, only a choice few knew the truth. It wasn't that Rui didn't feel the truth was he felt way too much. His passions ran so deeply that his keeping quiet was a way of keeping control over himself.

Tsukushi had a feeling that if he had not learned the level of control that he had, his fits of anger and flair of temper would put even Tsukasa to shame. She recalled the few times she had ever seen Rui drop a little of his control. That cold calm look in his eyes, that held just a hint of murder in them. She recalled the time she had seen that hateful look, she also remembered the one time she had disappointed him, by doing something his pride would not let him do. Beg for the woman he had loved at that time to stay.

She was pulled from her musings by a soft tug upon her small hand. Tsukushi found herself meeting with a warm smile. His head tilted to one side, making his hair shift to help hide his eyes, "He's here," was whispered before his hand slipped away. She saw a hint to the locking of his jaw and knew that Rui was doing his best not to show what he was really feeling.

Tsukushi could not help it as she gave a soft tremble, recalling the last time Tsukasa had been around her. Both hands moved from the top of the table and gripped at that napkin in her lap. She chewed upon her lower lip, as an almost shameful look crossed her face. It was not because she did not feel good about being here with Rui it was because she felt bad about the scene that was about to happen. She wanted to avoid this, like she had been for months now.

The sharp ringing of metal upon glass made her look up and she saw that Rui was watching her, watching as she started to crumble like a child. His face was blank but what she saw in his eyes made her trembling stop. He made a point of setting down his glass, making her attention fix upon his hand. It was then that she saw something that seemed out of place. A thin gold band upon his pinky, while the rest of his fingers where bare. It was enough to get her attention, slowly she started to ask what pulled upon her mind. "Why do you have.."

Her question was stopped by a hand slamming upon the top of their table. She looked instantly to the person that had acted so rudely. Rui's cool voice seemed to make the air around them feel very cold. "Hello Domyouji, it was good of you to join us."

Domyouji, gave a grin, that could match the devils own. For a second he had a flash of desperation in his eyes that was quickly hidden, by an empty laugh. "I see you started without me." He looked at the table and felt just a hint of anger. No place had been set for him, it looked to all like he had just walked in on a dinner that was meant only for two. That was not going to stop him from getting what he wanted. Domyouji turned and quickly took hold of a close chair, not caring if it was in use by another person or not. He moved it so that it was between the two of them, and as close to Tsukushi as he could get.

He pulled her hand from her lap and clasped it tightly almost desperately in his own. "Hello Tsukushi, my darling," He moved her hand to his face and pressed her palm to his cheek. When she tried to pull her hand away he tightened his hold. Ignoring that look of pain upon her face, as he leaned into the warmth he had missed.

Rui's hand clinched into a tight fist, and his jaw locked, visibly until he managed to reach a small level of calm. He made himself look away from the two of them and reminded himself that tonight would be the end of this. Tsukushi had to face her demon and walk away of forever be haunted by him. A quiet voice whispered in the back of his mind that she had already faced her demon, and walked away from him once.

Tsukushi started to feel very uncomfortable, people all around them when starting to look, already she could hear the hum of whispers. "Let go." She tried to keep her voice calm as she pulled as best as she was able.

Tsukasa frowned and tightened his hold, making Tsukushi give a whimper of pain, as the tips of her fingers turned white. "Never," the light tone he had been using dropped and his anger was showing clearly. "We are destined to be together!" He yelled it and stood up pulling her with him, making the table rock in it's place.

"Can't you see it," His voice took on that desperate tone that held a hint of tears in it. "You are the only one for me."

Tsukushi tried to push away that dull feeling of pain as his fingers locked upon her wrist. They felt like small steal bands that would not let go. "No." That simple word said it all clearly, even if he would not hear it. She took a step back and pulled at his fingers with her free hand.

The look on his face reminded her of the little hurting boy inside of him that she had tried so many times to heal. That look made her heart start to crumble even more. Tsukushi bit upon her own lower lip to push away the old feelings, she could feel the sting of tears prick at the back of her eyes. She almost screamed at that look of triumph that suddenly showed upon Tsukasa's face. That is when she could tell that he knew of her weakness, the gleam in his eyes said he would make use of it.

Rui did his best to remain calm he had seen her look as well, and knew what that she was losing this battle. As much as he wanted too he could not step in until she made her choice clear. If he saved her now they would never have a chance, and she would never be free of her personal demon. He kept his eyes upon her face watching as she fought with herself. As she fought against the habits that she had created and used almost daily, just so that she could survive, and face the demon that was lurking inside of Domyouji Tsukasa.

* * *

Don't you hate the cliff hangers like this one? The next part will be out soon and I am not talking in a month or so I already have half of it written. It's just the Drama and the building of it was getting to me, so I had to break it up a little.

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews!!

Lyris


	9. Part 6b A Not So Quiet Dinner

The Quiet One

By Lyris Mendax  
Rated T ( for violence, and language )

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango and do this for the readers and my own enjoyment.

I told you I would try to get this out as soon as I was able. I hope you all enjoy this.

Lyris

Part 6b A Not So Quiet Dinner

* * *

The sharp sound of a hand hitting upon skin was heard, a stunned sound and the heavier sound of a body hitting the floor. Tsukushi was breathing hard and held her hurt wrist in close to her chest. "Why can't you see what the rest of the world has already seen? We do not belong together." She had only been able to hit him and pull away because he had let his attention drift of to Rui, he had been foolish in his need to gloat like he had won a prize.

Slowly her gaze moved to look upon Rui, she saw his anger, and what could have been disappointment. Had he seen it then her moment of weakness, how she had almost given in just to make Tsukasa let go and stop hurting her. It was the look upon his face and not Tsukasa's that made her turn upon her small heel and run from what had been a wonderful place.

Both men watched as she ran from them, once she was gone they ended up looking upon each other. Rui stood up taking the small box that Tsukasa had given to her, and a stack of papers. He knelt beside him on the floor, the box was dropped by his feet. "She wanted to return this." Rui's voice took on a an ice like tone, " and I wanted to give this to you as well." The stack of papers where dropped, the details upon them spelling out how Tsukasa's company would be destroyed and how he would be left with nothing, in Japan. "Your mother already has her copy, and knows I will not act as long as your kept away from Tsukushi."

Tsukasa paid no attention the the small box and picked up the stack of papers. "So it was you." He said at last, the slap he had been given, made him feel oddly calm.

"Yes it was me." Both men started to stand, it Rui that made it to his feet first. " Domyouji," was the only word of warning that he gave. When the other looked up a fist connected with stubborn jaw, making the others eyes rollback and become stunned. The trip upward, halted as Tsukasa, met his friend the floor once more. "Don't come after us."

Rui saw the manager then, as he seemed to hovering around the two of them unsure of how to deal with things. A deep calming breath was taken and he moved to straiten his coat, that simple action helped; Rui regain his control. "The man on the floor will pay for our meal tonight." With that he turned and ran from the place, he had a wonderful girl to find.

* * *

With broken sobs she pulled upon her hair, ripping at it in hopes that this feeling of pain would be enough to overcome what was burning in her frail heart. She had faced her past this night and saw in herself the weakness that he had used so often. If it hadn't been for her friend, her savior, protector, her...

No she could not think of him that way yet even if she wanted too. He needed better than a weak childlike woman at his side. But didn't she already seem him that way, he had taken what she had broken, healed it and then claimed it as his own even if he hadn't known about it. She only had the courage to tell him that she loved him when he was asleep, who would want a woman like that.

Strong hands moved over her own and pulled softly, making their fingers lace together, a hint of a kiss placed upon the tips of her fingers. "That is a part of what I like about you strange girl, that your heart is soft, open and giving, I am so glad that he could not destroy that part of it as well." He moved then head tilting so they could look fully upon each other, he leaned closer so that his brow touched upon hers, "but you really should stop hiding what you feel. I would hate for you to be seen like I am most of the time. A quiet unfeeling stone."

That made her gasp, the tears that she had been fighting found freedom and slipped over her cheeks. Her brow cricked against his. "I never saw you that way."

He smiled it was one that that touched his eyes and added just a twinkle of charm to them. "I know, that is a part of why your so special to me." He leaned closer letting his nose move over hers, his lips a breath away from touching upon her own.

"I will wait for you, I will wait until your ready, do not mistake my waiting as me letting you go. I will never do that, but I will start to take slowly what I wish for, and soon will have you held so closely you would not know what happened. Our lives will be so tangled that we will not be able to live without the other in it, and maybe just maybe we will have more than just you and me in that tangle; but that other part will still be a piece of both of us."

She could not help it she gasped, as she puzzled out what he was suggesting. It had always been a wish of hers. To have a small family to call her own, to be wanted for herself, not just molded into their ideal image of what a woman should be. Tsukushi felt like tainted goods a part of her had been shaped already, so much over herself had been lost. Would she really be ready to move over this and reach for what was hers in every way? "I want.."

She started whispering something, it was that she had tried to say many times. Ruis' hand moved and warm fingers pressed upon her lips. "You will have." He was not making her say it, it was written in her touch, her tone even her words. She was fighting to get this out, to let him know what she was feeling, and from the way he was acting he already knew her choice. "We both are wanting, for the same thing."

That is when he took the small ring from his pinkly and slipped it upon her finger. He turned it so that the three diamonds upon it sparkled in the light. "One is for the past we share, one is for the life we have now, and the last is for what we will have in the future. That is if you'll be mine Tsukushi, please say that you will marry me." He watched the play of feelings upon her face as he asked her this, he had not really planned on asking her this night or in this way. Rui saw that hint of hesitation and guessed at the reason. "I have known you for almost five years, Tsukushi, I have loved you for over four of them. Do not say we do not know each other and I am not pushing to marry you in a month or less. I am only asking for the promise that when we are both ready, that we will become husband and wife."

It was not in some garden or even a grand place, it was in a dark and cluttered alley that Tsukushi, made a promise that would forever change her world. "Yes I promise, because I .." She took a deep and steady breath, one that was tainted by his cologne. "Love you."

As soon as she gave her answer Rui did the one thing he longed to do every time he saw her like this. Tsukushi was crushed against his solid form and her lips were devoured, by a passionate kiss.

* * *

I am happy with how this part ended, I hope you are too! "The End" of this story is coming soon, and I hope it will be one you all will enjoy.

Lyris


	10. Part 7 A Sweet Ending

The Quiet One

By Lyris Mendax  
Rated T ( for violence, and language )

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango and do this for the readers and my own enjoyment.

Part 7 A Sweet Ending

* * *

True to his word Rui never pushed Tsukushi to do more than what she was ready for, because of that she became a stronger woman.

He learned that she could find joy in quiet moments, that she had a way of being as graceful as a dancer with one step or as clumsy as a duckling the next. That everyday with her was something real and new. He showed her that he loved her small thoughtful frowns, and worked to earn even a hint of a smile.

She learned that he could say more than most men with a simple kiss, that even in the middle of a mess he could still hold some measure of control. That his sad songs held heartbreaking beauty, and the sound she loved the most was his laugh. That he would only give an honest smile to only a trusted few, and that she was one of them.

* * *

They had to live with Tsukasa, trying to push his way into their lives, almost openly fighting for the place he had once held and lost. Rui put his plan into action, it took half a year for the Domyouji corporation to fall. What surprised many was that Japan did not fall with it, that a rival company proved strong enough to keep the country alive at the same levels that it had been. Tsukushi did not know this but Rui has seen Tsukasa the last night he had been in Japan. He had given his former friend a stack of papers.

"This is the same as last time Domyouji. If you will not let us be then you will lose all." Rui didn't even try to hide the bitterness in his voice.

"She was mine first." Tsukasa started to say a hint of a smirk, as he tried to think of away to hurt the man that had taken so much away.

Rui shook his head, just a hint of a twisting of his lips, then he leaned in close, a heavy hand placed upon the others shoulder. "When your on the plane, going to the only home you have left remember this, I was the first one her heart started to reach for." With that he walked away and hoped that part of their past would take the hint and keep away this time.

After that they had not heard form Tsukasa again, just rumors about him. Some had said that he had stopped fighting, that laws in the US, had made him learn some level of control. They had no way of knowing if the rumors where true, both wished they where.

* * *

A few months after Tsukasa was gone, that Rui found a shaking Tsukushi in his room, she look so child like as she sat in the middle of his bed, hugging the pillow he would use most of the time. He could see just a hint of a tremble in her arms. "Tsukushi," he climbed upon the bed next to her and slowly worked the pillow from her tight hold. "Are you ok?" that was when the sky seemed to crack and the young woman tossed herself against him. Rui could not hide his smile or the fact that he loved the idea of her wanting to hold onto him, in his own bed of all places. What man would not want that from the woman he loved?

He started to work his hands over her soft hair and hum a light tune one that he knew would help her relax. Tsukushi never told him why she was in his room like that, or why she had clung to him so desperately, from that night on she would sleep in his room. It was a test of their will not to make it into something more until both where ready for it.

When they had married at last it was a quiet affair, with only a handful of people as guest. All of them agreed that bride was lovely, the groom was handsome and never had they seen two people that seemed so perfect together.

Years passed one slowly bleeding into the next and what Rui promised came to pass. The two of them became so entangled with each other, that they had a hard time keeping apart.

They lived for many years, growing in their love, living the live that had almost been lost, all because of stubborn pride and an unwillingness to disappoint others. They had two days that they would celebrate, claiming both as anniversaries, one was the day of their wedding, the other was from when she showed up at his door, shivering from cold.

When old age came to lay claim to one, the other was soon to fallow. They had become like a pair of love birds, and the heartbreak of being alone was just too much to live with. When people spoke of Rui and Tsukushi, they would do so with a happy smile, the love they showed the world was quiet, yet it touched many.

It was their children that would say the simplest yet fitting thing about their mother and father. "You know it's the quiet ones you need to watch because you can never tell what they are thinking, and you never know, it may be the quiet one in your life that will completely change your world." When pressed for more of an answer they would ask a question of their own. "Haven't you ever been touched by love?" Then walk away to leave the person to think upon their answer.

The End

* * *

I know you would have loved more details about how they got closer, what else might have happened in their lives. As much as I love telling this story, that part of it just did not feel like it was mine to write about. Who knows I might write another story for this couple later on.

Right now my muse is pulling me between two other stories of mine. I will be working on either Only in Dreams or Demon Rock next. I love both stories and the ideas I have for them but as it stands that wicked muse of mine is pushing for Demon Rock. I guess for my muse music and demons is winning over goblins and magic at least for now.

Thank you Calindy, Chayaderyn, DragonFire Princess, Faith Slays, Fujiwara Tofu Shop, Genzo Wakabayashi, JennyLunaR, Milena, Milisant, Muteki Otaku Musume, Quirkysotong, Robynn, Soujiroh, XxDawnxRiderxX, animelovervt, quietgurl, skytears9, tsukushi, yingying89 for marking this story as a favorite of yours.

Thank you Kura-sama, XxDawnxRiderxX, yui/alex, tsukushi, Milena, skytears9, Genchou, aikawa/tsukushi, WishingStar436, emii-chan, mangadreams, Mia, and Cerulean San for your reviews. Because of them I felt the need to keep going with this story and improve upon my skills.

To any others I might have forgotten, Thank You for reading and hopefully enjoying this story.

Lyris Mendax


End file.
